Ask England!
by hetalia-panda-123
Summary: As a England admin, I will get him to answer questions ! Rating may change (depending on the question) eventually ! Ask questions and read old ones ! Rated T. EDIT: WE ARE NOW ACCEPTING TRUE OR DARES!
1. Chapter 1

**Ask England~! Prologue~!**

**Panda:**_**Is sitting on a sofa with a tea sipping Englishman next to her. She sets up the camera and smiles, getting it right finally. She moves some of her dirty blond hair from her line of sight and sits back down on the sofa. **_"Hello~ this is the first ever ask England~; say hello Iggy~!" _**She says waving toward the camera.**_

**England:**_**The Englishman looks up from his tea and smiles slightly. **_"Hello chaps." _**He looks back down at his tea and mutters something about how his cooking is not that bad.**_

**Panda:**"So you people get to ask Iggy-kins here some random crap~!" _**She slings her arm around England's shoulders and smiles bright; meanwhile the Englishman drops the tea cup, but it had no more tea in it **_"It can be sexual or not~! Ask away people~!"

_**The camera gets turned off and the questions come in one by one…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Answer to ****CrazyAkim7654321**

**England:**_**Turns around and shudders **_"I have only seen part of the bloody English version…" _**Shudders and tries to drink his tea calmly.**_

**Panda:**_**Giggles **_"Ya he has… he's scared as hell of it. He doesn't want to lose his sight so ya…" _**Smiles happily at the camera **_"Thanks for the questions and keep 'em coming yall~!" _**Starts to poke England's head from behind **_"Dude the game ain't real…"

**England:**_**Gets up and tackles Panda **_"'AIN'T' IS NOT A WORD YOU INSUFFERABLE TWAT!"

_**The camera get's turned off by hitting the ground and breaking.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to ****spiritualnekohime4**

**England:**_**Blushes and looks around nervously **_"It's not like I _can't_ cook… I just get nervous cooking _for _people…"_**He looks at the camera a cherry red and looks away hurriedly, sipping his tea and nibbling on a burnt scone.**_

**Panda:**_**Nods **_"So to basically answer your question; he gets distracted while the food is in the oven (ex. Reading a book or doing paperwork) and it burns up.

**England:**** Huffs out air **"Screw off, you can only cook ramen noodles!"

**Panda:**_**Rolls eyes **_"He can but he just doesn't put forth the effort to even call it cooking!" _**Panda gets a burnt scone thrown at the back of her head and she falls over, showing England holding another one.**_

**England:**"Leave more questions in the reviews thing, also you can ask more than one in multiple reviews. Once you think of them of course!" _**He hits her in the head again with another scone**_

_**The camera shuts off with a scone hitting the lens.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Answer to ****BSAwesome**

**Panda: **_**Picks up the letter and starts giggling loudly**_ "IGGY-KINS CAN I TOUCH YOUR EYEBROWS~?!"

**England: **_**Turns around blushing and throws a hardcover book in her face**_ "ASSHOLE WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL?!

**Panda: **_**Gets up and giggles **_"To answer your question, they represent parishes (or counties if you're from up north) also, Ima pretty sure they're e-zones like Italy's and America's."

**England: **_**Blushes madly and runs in the other directions from Panda.**_

**Panda: **"Leave more questions and get more answers~! Now if ya excuse me I need ta get a runaway Iggy~!"

_**The camera gets a shot or two of Panda running after Iggy, before turning off.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Answer to ****Guest**

"**England what would you if Canada started going out with Prussia and america starter going out with Russia would you support them or try to break them up?"**

**England:**_**He coughs and nearly chokes on his tea**_ "Well, if America went out with Russia, I would murder him, and then wonder why they are even dating, given their history with each other. Meanwhile Canada is already dating Prussia, much to my dismay."_**He leans back in his chair, muttering something about "blasted Americans" **_

**Panda:**_**She giggles and turns the camera toward herself **_"Basically Iggy-kins over there is wanted to date the American fellow and gets jelly about anyone else dating him~!" _**She yelps because of the Brit's teacup hitting the back of her head**_

**England:**_**Flips the bird toward Panda and sighs **_"The blasted American is STILL trying to get over Amelia so I can't bloody get into his heart to begin with… But to answer the rest of the question, I wouldn't interfere with their relationships. I would be happy for their happiness."

**Panda:**_**Smiles brightly toward the camera **_"Well for an after note for all you peeps who read my other stories, updating will be slim due to me being sick and all~! I will try my best to update when I feel up to it~!

_**Panda and England wave a goodbye to the camera as it shuts off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Answer to ****Guest**

"**do you know why nobody can see flying mint bunny or the other magical creatures?"**

**England:**_**Looks down into his teacup, rubbing the side. **_"Well, yes I do. America, as a small child, saw them as well. _**He sighs and takes a sip of his tea and sets the cup down **_"People just 'grow up' and don't care to see them. Another possibility is that the person who cannot see them is 'impure' and the person who can see them is 'pure'. It is a complicated process."

**Panda:**_**Sniffles and wipes away a fake tear **_"Daw~ Iggy, that was so cute~!"

_**The Brit glares at Panda, she then passes out due to shock. England glares at the camera and it turns off.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Answer to ****Guest**

"**Now that everyone here knows your erogenous zone, I wish you luck, especially with the fangirls. Anyway,  
Who would you choose over, Chibi America or Chibi Canada?  
If you were the creator of Hetaoni, how would you change it, or how would you end it?"**

**England: **_**Blushes and coughs, looking down in the process **_"Thank you for the 'good luck', I appreciate it…

**Panda: **_**Giggles and motions him to continue with the rest of the questions**_

**England: **_**Sighs and reads over the question **_"I would prefer 'Chibi' America. I enjoyed him as a child…"

**Panda: **_**Throws a stuffed chibi America at England's face **_"CONGRATS YOU GOT THIS SHIT~!"

**England: **_**Throws the thing back at Panda **_"Screw off! Well I wouldn't change anything about 'HetaOni' I would let it run its course, only because what happens would probably happen anyway.

_**Panda smiles gently and turns off the camera herself**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Answer to ****Absolute-Cheshire**

"**Dear England,  
Im so happy that you can see me! I have this friend. He's a hatter and has been my best friend since Wonderland was created! But i get this weird feeling in my heart space when i talk to him. What is this emotion?  
With smiles,  
Absolute-Cheshire"**

**England: **_**Stares at the letter, with a pondering expression **_"Well if you ask me, this could be love. It may as well be another emotion as well but… _**He starts to trail off muttering things to himself**_

**Panda: **_**Shrugs at the question**_ "Iggy-kins you should know about this right?"

**England: **_**Looks up and nodes **_"I am fairly certain that this emotion is love, otherwise it is just a very strong connection that needs to be cherished and maintained with care. The same definition applies to love at well."

**Panda: **_**Scratches her head **_"Too many big words…"

**England: **_**Face-palms and hits her in the head with the bonded side of a book (Maka~ CHOP)**_ "I KNOW BLOODY WELL YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS MEAN YOU KNOBHEAD!"

_**The camera is thrown at England and shuts off when it hits his eyebrows.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Answer #2 to ****Absolute-Cheshire**

"**Dear England,  
Thank you for replying to my last question. I can only hope that it isn't  
love. That would be really bad... Anyways, is it normal to be called a "sexy  
kitten" here on the surface? Because some blond man with a beard called me it.  
For some reason, hatter started to attack him and made us go back to  
Wonderland. So, what does "sexy kitten" mean?  
With smiles,  
Absolute-Cheshire"**

**England: **_**Giggles slightly and sets down the letter **_"Well the man who called you 'sexy kitten' certainly likes you in a romantic way, or he was drunk. Also no, it's not normal to be called a 'sexy kitten' from my perspective/experience.

**Panda: **_**Questions what the hell he is explaining and reads the letter herself **_"HAHAHAHA I GOTTA USE THAT ON SOMEONE SOMETIME!" _**She continues to laugh loudly and doubles over in her laughing fit.**_

**England: **_**Sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose **_"Furthermore, I believe the term 'sexy kitten' was a comment or a pick up line in some way."

_**England waves politely at the camera and throws his cup of tea at Panda's face, as the camera turns off.**_


End file.
